This Love
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Ray Barnett has just entered the ER as a serious doctor never thinking about falling in love with a patient. Ray has a rough decision to make about the ER. And with Neela peeling her way through his life, what should a guy do. NOT A RAYNEELA STORY!
1. ER Rush

A/n: All right, I do know that ER just came into its newest season and I am already trying to get rid of my fascination with one of the new characters; hot shot Ray Barnett. MMM-yummy Shane West. I have been following him since the beginning of his career. Henz...Once and Again, Whatever It Takes, A Walk to Remember (A big fan), LXG. Lets Just say I am a big fan ask QueenBeth2. So I am writing a story. NO PARING FROM SHOW!

Chapter 1: ER Rush

Ray stepped into the Emergency Room with his, not normal doctor attire. He had been up late the night before at a concert with his band. Although he was out late, Ray was no stranger to no sleep. He normally stayed up late and did mid-term papers drinking butt loads of coffee with no cream or sugar.

Now, adding to working in the ER, he had a truckload. The ER was no easy task; you had to do every little thing, which made getting to know the patients not a lot of time. Ray was a people person. Little kids were his specialty. He loved little children. He had two little brothers and a little sister.

"Late again Hot Shot!" Samantha Taggert said.

"Sorry, sorry! There was traffic! I had to park my car." Ray said.

"You don't even drive to work Barnett. You skateboard." Dr. Carter said placing patient files on the counter.

"Okay, so I sleeped in late." Ray said putting his lab coat on.

"You can't always stay out and party." Sam said.

"No, but I can try." Ray said with a grin.

"Alright! Get to work." Carter said. Ray nodded. Suddenly, the ER doors busted open.

"A 15 year old boy, riding a 4 wheeler, he hit a hill and flipped. Cuts on his chest and back. Unconscious and contusions to the skull." The young man said pulling him into the ER. They pulled the boy in and worked on him. Ray helped and then 30 minutes later, he came out as he saved the young man's life. He placed the patient's file on the counter and wiped his eyes of sweat.

"Having a rough morning?" Dr. Abby Lockhart said behind Ray. Ray turned around.

"Oh no! I am fine it's just, was I this stupid when I was a teenager?" Ray said realizing that the teen in the room was stupider then he.

"Well, Ray, I don't know what you were like when you were 16 or 17 but I think every teen has there flaws and they always make mistakes according to what goes on and how people treat them. Honestly, to tell you the truth. When I was 18, I went out on a boat and I kind of flipped it. Sent 4 people to the hospital including myself and all the while I know that in life we all make mistakes" Abby said sitting down and looked at him.

"Thanks Abby. Your words of wisdom has helped me through rough times." Ray said laughing. Abby padded his back and went back to work looking at a few patients in the next room. Neela walked into the ER late by an hour. She knew Carter was going to yell at her not to mention Weaver will go crazy. Ray never tried to cover for Neela because she often that of Ray as a rough rider and no good. So Ray never said anything to her.

"Neela, nice of you to grace your presence to us." Carter said walking into the main station.

"My parents are in town I had to pick them up for the airport." Neela said placing her stuff under the counter.

"Well, you knew you had to work an hour ago. You have 5 rounds to make up Neela." Carter said walking out. Neela signed and walked to the patient's room.

"I figure she doesn't like me much." Ray said to himself.

"Yeah, she hates you buddy." Dr. Gregory Pratt said entering.

"Figures. Well, I have to make more rounds. There is a little girl in 4 who broke her leg. I better go check on her." Ray said walking out to the room.

"Daddy, I want to go home!" the little girl cried.

"I know honey. But the doctor has to fix your leg. Then we can go home." The older gentlemen said.

"Hello, I am Dr. Barnett, I am going to fix your leg." Ray said smiling at the young girl and pulling a rolling chair up to sit with him.

"I want to go home!" The girl cried.

"Well," he looked down at the chart to find out her name. "Blossom, we have to fix your leg then you can go home and watch Spongebob and eat ice cream all afternoon."

"How did you know I like Spongebob?" Blossom asked.

"Lucky guess." Ray smiled.

"Okay, fix my leg." The young girl said in sarcasm. He smiled and nodded as he finished the procedure to fix a broken leg. Around 2 o clocks, the ER had slowed down a little and he took a break for lunch. When he came back there was a big rush. A 26-year-old woman was hit by another car. A girl the same age as him.


	2. Trying to Understand

A/n: Okay, the fact is, I thought that it would be bad if I put my name in the story but I can't resist. Now remember, I am just using my name, not the way I act. So please no flames on that end. Plus, I don't own anything.

Chapter 2: Trying to Understand

Ray ran into the room and placed his lab coat on. He put on his stethoscope and listened to her heartbeat. After that he felt for her pulse, which was fading slowly, he got nervous.

"Abby, we're losing her." Ray said. Abby rushed to the other side and started doing other procedures and then the machine started to beep. Ray jumped up and started to do chest compressions followed by a shock. Finally, they got her pulse back and finished working on her and an hour and a half she was safely in the hospital room. After that Ray headed to the front desk to grabbed some stuff to see if she could answer some questions, little lone talk. He stepped in the room looking at the young girl in the hospital bed. Her curly brown hair was down and her eyes were closed. She was skinny, but not the sick type.

"Miss...." Ray said stepping closer to the bed. The charts were in his hands and he was nervous. He heard her start coughing.

"Yeah, I am here." She said in a quiet voice. Ray looked at her with sympathic eyes. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. She looked at him and closed her eyes.

"Like crap." She said in a little chuckle.

"Common after you come out of the ER. Tell me miss, I need to take some information from you, do you think you can help or are you to tired? Ray asked being sweet.

"Oh, I can answer I have had worse then this." She said.

"Alright first question. Name please." Ray said putting his pen to his paper.

"Okay, Amanda Elizabeth McKenzie." She said. Ray nodded writing the information down.

"Age?" He asked.

"26." She said holding her head. After a series of medical questions he finally finished and then he stood up. "Um, doctor?"

"Call me Ray. Ray Barnett." He said.

"Okay, Ray, do you know where the nurses put my Sex Pistols shirt?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, they cut it off Amanda. I am sorry. But I didn't think you liked that kind of music. I figured it was your boyfriend's shirt." He said.

"Oh, no. I don't have a boyfriend." She said quietly. Ray looked at her.

"Why not? A girl as beautiful as you should have the hottest guy on earth." He said making her smile.

"Why thank you but I don't think so. It's bad enough that my mother is pressuring me into things, now my dad is on my case." Amanda said looked down. Ray walked over and sat down.

"Don't rush. I still have to find someone also and I know what pressure is like." Ray said. Amanda nodded.

"BARNETT! I need you in 4!" Carter said yelling for Ray. He looked at Amanda and stood up.

"Sorry, I will be back later to check your vitals. Want to talk then?" Ray said.

"Sure, of course." Amanda said smiling. Ray nodded and exited. Not to long after he left, Amanda had fallen asleep.

"Abby, do you mind if I check her? I kind of wanted to get first hand with Ray's patients." Neela said looking at Ray in a puppy dog look.

"Neela, I don't mind but technically they are not my patients. Go ahead though," Abby said. Neela nodded and entered Amanda's hospital room. She checked her vitals and made sure everything was okay. Noticing that Amanda was talking to Ray earlier, Neela was awfully jealous to the fact that she liked Ray and hiding it was hard. She needed to hide it from him. Amanda tossed a little and sat up.

"Oh hello." She said wondering who this woman was.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Neela said with hate.

"Um, sort of. But that is okay. I will be fine. I am waiting for Ray to come back." Amanda said.

"So, you like Ray?" Neela asked.

"Um, I barely know him. And plus, he is my doctor. Isn't there a policy on Doctor Patient relationships?" She asked.

"I am not sure of that. Never had to worry about it." Neela said walking out laughing.

A/n: So, what do you think? I know sucky chappie but next one will be better.


	3. Thanking Him

A/n: All right, as you can see, I hate Neela. She is rude and I am putting a stop to her. She needs to be stopped. Anyways, this is a Ray/OC fic. Don't expect Neela and Ray to get together.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Amanda.

Chapter 3: Thanking Him

Ray walked into one of the rooms expecting to find Amanda but she was gone. Ray walked over to the Nurse's Station.

"Hey, where did patient Amanda McKenzie go?" Ray asked Sam.

"Um, she was taken up to ICU. She will be there for awhile." Sam said.

"Okay, do you have a room number?" Ray asked.

"No, I am sorry." Sam inquired going back to work. Ray shook his head as Neela entered the Nurse's Station.

"I saw her." She said placing stuff down.

"What? Wait, did you tell them I still had to check her vitals? They just let her go?" Ray said.

"Oh, about that, I checked them. Then I sent her on her way upstairs." She said. Ray shook his head.

"That was my patient." Ray said angrily. Neela laughed.

"Oh Ray, its alright. She was ready to leave anyways." Neela said walking out. Ray looked at his watch, which had now said 5:30 pm.

"Sam, is there anyway you can find her by morning I would really like to talk to her." Ray asked.

"I sure can but I am swamped now." Sam said. Ray nodded and put his lab coat up and walked off. He grabbed his stuff and walked out of the ER carrying his skateboard as he walked down the street. As he walked he saw a shop and headed in.

The next morning, Amanda was lying in bed.

"Now, Amanda what did we say about that damn car." Amanda's mother, Scarlet asked.

"Mom that truck came out of no where. I swear, it was like, I was just driving and suddenly, boom, I was hit." Amanda said clapping her hands together.

"Well, I tell ya! Look!" Amanda's father, Doug said.

"Sorry dad." Amanda said lower her head.

"Alright. I am hungry. Doug come with me to get some food." Scarlet said standing up. "We'll be back in a little while dear."

"Alright Mom. I will be here, I don't have anywhere to go." Amanda laughed as she laid her head back. Her parents left and she was left to think. Her life was going wrong but now it was worst with the accident. Her eyes closed and she thought about the things going through her mind.

"Hello..." A man's voice said. She opened her eyes and looked at the figure in the doorway. She smiled as she saw the handsome, Ray Barnett standing there.

"Hey." She said sitting up in her hospital bed.

"You left yesterday without seeing me. Neela said she checked your vitals and let you on your way." Ray said.

"Yeah, she said that it was okay. I was hoping to get to talk to you but when I was rolled up here I thought there was no chance." Amanda said as Ray pulled up a chair next to her.

"Well, I am glad I found you." Ray replied. He held a bag in hand and placed it on the floor.

"What is that?" Amanda asked looking on the floor at the bag.

"You shall know in due time." Ray smiled with his excellent grin. Amanda laughed and closed her eyes.

"I am so pissed they ripped my shirt. I have had it since the 80's! When I was a young girl that was the only thing my father every gave me!" Amanda said angry.

"I am sorry. Its procdure that we cut anything that is in our way. And in that case, it was your shirt. But I have a surprise to give you." Ray said.

"Is that surprise in that bag?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah. It is. Do you want it?" Ray said holding it in arm length. Amanda nodded and grabbed the bag from his hands. She opened the bag and saw a black t-shirt with lots of pink and yellow on it. She took it out and smiled.

"A Sex Pistols shirt. Oh thank you." Amanda said hugging him. He felt a warmness run through him as her arms wrapped around him. She let go and smiled.

"Wow, that was a great thank you!" Ray said smiling. Amanda blushed a little then placed the shirt back in the bag.

"You are one of the nicest doctors I have ever had." Amanda laughed. He nodded and smiled.

"So how much longer are you going to be in the hospital?" Ray asked looking at her.

"Well, I am not quite sure. They said I am doing a lot better then I was but now they are saying that I need to have x-rays and all the stuff. I know I will be here all week." Amanda said with a sign.

"Maybe I can sneak up here on my late shift tonight and I can bring you something to eat. The guys downstairs say I have a high metabalisiom." Ray said. Amanda nodded in joy. Anything to spend more time with Ray Barnett.


End file.
